


What Are You Gonna Do?

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: Can you write a Steve fic where he has a crush on a girl who’s really popular (but she’s popular because she’s pretty and nice to everyone instead of being mean) and when Billy flirts with her at a party, Steve gets him to back of and tells her how he feels





	What Are You Gonna Do?

You were the most popular girl in all of Hawkins High. The most. Even above Tina, Carol, everyone else. And they envied you for it because you didn’t have to be a bitch to everyone, you didn’t have to drool over all the popular boys to get your status. You were just kind to people, and so everyone loved you.

That ‘everyone’ included Steve Harrington. He always had, he just never had the guts to tell you about it. Even with his King Steve title. You were on a whole other level than him and he knew it. He got his place from being a dick and you were the kindest person he’d ever met.

Even after he changed, he was still scared to talk to you. He thought you would judge him for who he used to be. That you would shut him down. It was far from the truth but Steve didn’t know any better.

That was until the party you’d both ended up going to. Billy Hargrove was there, doing his usual shit – keg stands, flirting with every girl under the sun, being a general grade-A asshole. But he got a little too friendly with you for Steve’s liking, his drunkenness making Billy unaware of just how inappropriate he was being. You were trying to be kind. You were trying to get him away gently. You were trying to not cause a scene.

Billy laid his hands on you though and that was the last straw for Steve. He didn’t want to fight, not really, but he couldn’t just stand around and see you get walked all over like that. Steve came out from behind you, shoving Billy into a wall and moving into the space he had now created between you and Billy.

“You need to back off, Hargrove,” Steve said to Billy, his voice lower than usual, angry.

Billy flashed his eyes at Steve, running his tongue along his bottom lip. “What are you gonna do about it, Harrington? We both know you can’t fight for shit.” He stood himself up from the wall he had crashed into and was now staring down Steve.

You tried to catch Steve’s attention, tell him it was okay, tell him to leave Billy alone. But he didn’t hear you. Or he did and he just wasn’t backing down. You didn’t know which, but either way, you had caused a scene whether you liked it or not.

Everyone knew Steve couldn’t fight, especially after that fight with the Jonathan Byers. Steve lost a fight to Jonathan Byers of all people, how would he stand against Billy Hargrove? You picked at your fingernails at the thought.

Steve gently pushed Billy away, but he was having none of it. Billy took a swing at Steve, landing his fist right on the side of Steve’s face. You gasped in shock, trying to get the two of them to break away from each other, trying desperately to make sure Steve didn’t get even more hurt.

Something snapped inside Steve. A raging fire that couldn’t be put out. He rubbed the side of his face, groaning at the pain that surged through him, but took a swing at Billy, more forceful than Billy had hit him. No one saw it coming, not even Billy. And he was knocked back against the wall once more. Steve walked towards where Billy was leaning, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

“You leave her alone, alright?” Billy only glared at him, shoving him off before walking away, giving you the same death stare as he walked past.

Steve watched him walk away before going over to you. Everyone else returned to what they were doing when they realised they wouldn’t get the show they were hoping for.

He placed a hand on your shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asked, all the fear running from him, concern taking its place.

You blinked at him in surprise. “I’m more concerned about you.” You said, lifting your hand to where Billy had hit him, the bruise already blossoming. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Steve drew in a sharp breath when your fingertips touched his skin. It was brief, but it sent shockwaves through him and suddenly all the fear in the world came back to him. He was talking to the most popular girl in school, the prettiest girl he had ever met. He  _defended_ her.

Steve swayed slightly and you grabbed his arm to steady him. “Let’s go outside, yeah? For some fresh air?” Steve didn’t reply to you but you dragged him outside anyway, grabbing a cold can of beer on the way out.

There was no one outside. It was too cold out here for the party to continue on out here, which made it the perfect place for you and Steve.  You handed him the can which he instantly placed to the bruise on his face as if it wasn’t his first time doing so. He leaned up against the wall of the house while you stood in front of him.

“Why did you do that?” You asked, not wanting it to sound as bad as it did. Like you were annoyed at him for doing so. You weren’t, in fact, you were incredibly grateful. There was no way you could have dealt with the situation on your own.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. Deep down he knew the real reason but he couldn’t tell you. Or maybe he could? He did just save you from Billy Hargrove of all people. It would be the perfect time.

“Thank you.” You said, looking up at him. His chocolate brown eyes hadn’t left you since you walked outside, but you enjoyed his careful gaze.

“You’re welcome.” Steve smiled but winced in pain as the bruise continued to show.

“You’re gonna screw up your face if you keep getting into fights though.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at you. “Scared of that, huh?” He smirked, realising that yes, this would, in fact, be a great time to confess his feelings.

You shrugged, a smile forming on your face as well. “It would be a bit of a waste.” You bit down on your lip as your heart rate starting quickening. You desperately wanted it to stop but it wouldn’t. How did Steve Harrington of all people make you feel this way?

Steve dropped the can of beer, realising that it really wasn’t doing anything to help at all. The sound made you jump a bit, but the feeling of Steve sliding his hand into yours and pulling you closer made all the noise fade.

“[Y/N].” He said, his voice barely a whisper. He was looking down at your lips and you could see where this was going. You weren’t about to stop it.

“Steve.” You said back, mimicking him.

“Would you believe me if I said I’ve had a crush on you for the past four years?” His eyes looked up at yours, awaiting your answer.

You shook your head, staring down at the floor instead of at him. You knew people liked you that way. But Steve Harrington? He had always been into a different kind of girl.

“Well, I did. I still do.” He whispered, his breath hot against your face as you found yourself drifting closer to him.

“What are you gonna do about it?” You asked, looking back up at him and bring your hand up to his face again and sending those shockwaves through Steve once again when your fingertips gently brushed his cheek.

Steve didn’t need to answer, not verbally. He leant down to kiss you, the hand that was holding yours finding its way to your waist, pulling you closer, the other cupping your face.

You pulled away from him, fluttering your eyes open to see Steve smiling. You couldn’t help but smile too, how could you not when Steve had just saved you from an asshole and then swiftly made his move on you.

“ _That’s_  what I’m gonna do about it.” He said, leaning down to kiss you again.


End file.
